Love Over The Seasons
by btamamura
Summary: Witness the development of a relationship between Yasuaki and Eisen over the course of the four seasons. Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen
1. Summer

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, nor its characters, they are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko. If I did, there would be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

**Summer**

It was a very hot day in Kyou, too hot to anything other than sit around and complain about the heat. That, or desperately try to find the best way to cool oneself.

Yasuaki overheard Tenma and Shimon talk about different treats they would have on hot days back in their world, lots of strange names like _vanilla ice-cream_ and _snow cones_. Who knew people from that world ate snow? In the end, he decided what they were talking about was none of his business in the least, so he moved onwards.

Eisen waded into the spring he enjoyed visiting, standing in the water so it was up to his knees. It wasn't completely satisfactory, but it was something to try to ease the problems the heat were causing. He wasn't even wearing his robes. The spring was a private place that few knew about, so he had removed most garments except for the thin robe he wore underneath. Still, the heat was bothersome.

Yasuaki was still seeking his partner, when he recalled a time they had shared a pleasant conversation about places that made them feel at ease. "Ah, so that's where he is," he murmured as he turned to leave the grounds of the Tsuchimikado manor. He walked at a leisurely pace, even he was feeling bothered by the heat. He wasn't familiar with such sensations as it hadn't happened often in the past, but the heat made him feel lethargic and a little sick. He hoped Eisen wasn't suffering the same thing he was.

Eisen moved further into the water, soon, he was at chest-high depth. He could feel his body starting to cool more. Now that he'd found his remedy for dealing with such heat, he felt content. He ducked under the water to also get his head wet.

Yasuaki arrived at the spring, and while he saw most of Eisen's robes hanging on a low branch, there was no sign of his partner. He saw some bubbles in the water and wondered what would cause them if nobody was around. He didn't sense any ominous presences, so what was it?

Eisen felt he'd been under long enough and emerged from the water, taking in a gasp of air and then letting out a sigh, glad that he no longer felt so over-heated. He turned to check if his belongings were still there and saw he had company. "Yasuaki-dono, what brings you here?"

"Oh, there you are. I have been seeking you."

"Is something wrong?"

Yasuaki shook his head and stepped closer to the spring. "Not anymore. I was just hoping you had found a way to cope with the heat. It seems you have."

"Yes, this cool water is very refreshing." Eisen waded closer to the bank. "Yasuaki-dono, would you like to join me? I can see the heat is troubling you as well."

Yasuaki considered it. Eisen did appear very comfortable, the complete opposite of how he was feeling. "Very well, it sounds like a good idea."

"Don't come in wearing all of your clothes though, you might not feel the same level of comfort I'm feeling, you'll feel much colder and won't have anything dry to wear later. I don't want you to get sick..."

Yasuaki nodded and stepped over to the tree. He removed his robes, his trousers and his shoes, soon he was also in his under-robe. He had to admit that felt a bit more comfortable. He hung most of his clothes on a branch like Eisen had, setting his shoes at the base of the tree before moving towards the spring.

Eisen had tried not to, but he'd found himself watching Yasuaki get undressed. He wondered if Yasuaki felt uncomfortable about that. Then again, the onmyouji hadn't given any signs of being self-conscious. He moved back to the deeper waters, beckoning for the onmyouji to join him.

Yasuaki followed Eisen's example and waded into the deeper waters.

"Ah, you forgot about your hair! If you don't mind...I'll unbind it for you..." Eisen waded closer to Yasuaki and reached up to the odango bun Yasuaki had his hair tied into. "It would be troublesome for you if it were to get wet while still bound, it may get awfully tangled and hard to comb."

Yasuaki wouldn't have minded, but Eisen was so insistant about it, he gave in and allowed the monk to unbind his long, green hair.

Eisen worked on the tie carefully, making certain he didn't accidentally pull out any strands of the onmyouji's hair. Soon, he had it unbound and watched as the hair flowed down.

"Thank you."

The two stayed in the spring for a while, sharing a comfortable silence while keeping themselves cool. There were times either of them would duck under the water to wet their heads as well, but both felt content where they stayed. Both wondered if it was because of the location or the company.


	2. Becomes Autumn

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, nor its characters, they are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko. If I did, there would be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

**Autumn**

Ten and Chi no Genbu walked through the forest which was filled with colours like red, gold and a little bit of orange. It was a beautiful sight, but Yasuaki appeared a little bothered by it.

Eisen noticed this and halted in his tracks, causing the onmyouji to stop and turn back to him. "Is something the matter, Yasuaki-dono?"

"The trees are not speaking today. They have mentioned in the past that they feel tired, but today, there is just silence. I sense sorrow coming from them."

Eisen wasn't sure if he'd ever get over the fact that Yasuaki can literally communicate with nature, but he didn't show it. His partner was struggling to understand what was wrong with the trees, he needed to help explain. "Why is there sorrow coming from the trees? Do you know?"

Yasuaki shok his head. "This happens about this time every year, but I still do not understand. The trees haven't told me."

"This is the season when the leaves on the trees die. They change from green to the colours we're seeing now, and then fall to the ground. The leaves are like children to the trees who support their growth throughout the year, and they are sad that their children have to die."

"Why do they have to die? Why can't the leaves live longer? I don't like this..." Yasuaki looked around at all of the trees nearby. "I don't like this at all..."

Eisen had never seen Yasuaki appear so vulnerable before. He wondered if the onmyouji was familiar with the concept of death or not. He could tell the onmyouji was feeling sad for the trees that were in mourning, but did Yasuaki truly understand? "Unfortunately, plants don't have a long lifespan compared to humans." He found that was the wrong thing to say when he noticed Yasuaki's distress was becoming even more clear. "Yasuaki-dono..."

"Then...does that mean that one day, I too...?"

"Every living thing dies, it is all part of nature. One day, even I shall pass on."

"No, don't say that!" Yasuaki moved away from the tree he stood by and wrapped his arms around Eisen tightly. "I don't want to feel the same thing the trees are feeling for their children, I don't! It's not a nice feeling, it makes me feel...makes me feel..." Here he struggled to describe how exactly he was feeling.

Eisen nodded in understanding. He knew what Yasuaki was trying to say. "It makes you feel sad, doesn't it?"

"Yes. It makes me feel sad. I don't like it..." He shook his head. "I don't want to feel sad...I don't like it...I don't want you to die!"

"Yasuaki-dono, please calm yourself. It will not happen for a very long time."

"Really?"

"Really. I will be here for a long time."

"What about me? I'm not human, I don't have a long time before I leave."

"You are human, and you do. Neither of us will die for a long time."

Yasuaki tightened his grip slightly and rested his forehead on the monk's shoulder. "Don't die...don't die, Eisen, I don't want you to leave me..."

Eisen could hear the trembling in the supposedly older male's voice and realised just how frightened and upset he was. He finally returned the embrace and tried to soothe the distressed Chi no Genbu.

Yasuaki eventually calmed. "I don't like this time of year, Eisen, it's too sad..."

"I know, Yasuaki-dono, I know. But, this is necessary. The weather will become much colder and the trees will need the energy to keep themselves alive. And, during that time, they will be preparing to have more children. When the snow stops falling and the flowers start to bloom again, there will be new leaves on the trees, their new children. That is why we die, to make room for new people to be born."

"I still don't like it, Eisen...I don't think I ever will..."

"That's normal, Yasuaki-dono. Death is natural, but nobody likes it. Nobody likes the idea of someone they love dying, nor do they like the idea of themselves dying and leaving everyone they love. I didn't think this in the past,but now that I know I have people who would cry for me when the time comes for my life to end, I know that death should never be taken lightly, and life should be lived to the fullest. I promise I shall. Will you also live your life to the fullest, Yasuaki-dono?"

Yasuaki nodded and smiled gently. "I shall. I promise."

"I'm glad. And, please don't think nobody will cry for you, because you have people who love you. Our friends will cry for you, I will cry for you. But, that won't be for a very, very long time."

"After that long time, I too will cry for you."

Eisen returned the gentle smile, knowing Yasuaki was just admitting he felt something for the monk, whether it was friendship or something else.


	3. Which Becomes Winter

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, nor its characters, they are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko. If I did, there would be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

**Winter**

The snow was falling, the land was covered in white as far as the eye could see. Everybody was bundled up to keep themselves warm. Well, almost everyone.

Yasuaki was wearing his usual attire, no sign of a cloak or thick robes or anything he could use to keep warm. His lips were blue, but other than that, he showed no sign of being cold. He stepped inside the manor, brushing off the snow that was building into mini piles on his shoulders. He glanced at Eisen and saw concern shining in his violet eyes. Yasuaki didn't understand why Eisen was concerned. At least, not until the monk stepped closer to him and took his hand.

"Yasuaki-dono, you're freezing! Your lips are blue and your skin is cold to the touch. Don't you feel cold at all?"

"Not really."

"You have goosebumps on your skin, and you're starting to shiver...this is not good. Quick, come with me."

Yasuaki allowed himself to be pulled by the monk, who refused to let go of his hand.

Eisen gestured for Yasuaki to lie on the futon in the centre of the room while gathering numerous blankets. "You must get warm as soon as possible or you will get very sick."

"What do you mean?" Yasuaki ignored his teeth chattering as he spoke.

"Humans must never get too hot or too cold or they can die."

"I am not human."

"Yes, you are a human, Yasuaki-dono, and that's why this is so important. Please, you have saved me so many times, please allow me to save you this time."

"Very well." Yasuaki didn't do anything other than lie there, waiting for Eisen to do what had to be done to get him warm again.

"First you need to get out of those wet clothes, they won't help in this situation."

Without a word, the onmyouji got to his feet and removed all articles of clothing, minus his undergarment. That was still dry, it didn't need to be removed.

Eisen tried not to blush, tried to focus on his task instead. He threw five blankets over the onmyouji before removing his own clothing, save his undergarment, and joined Yasuaki under the covers. He shifted close and wrapped his arms around the supposedly older male. "I am sharing body heat with you. This will help you to warm up faster."

Yasuaki nodded, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, what Eisen was doing did help him feel less like shivering. He returned the embrace and held the monk close. "This may bring about erroneous conclusions were we to be found like this."

"It is alright, when it comes to this room, once the door is shut, none shall enter. Even if there is an emergency, they will only call through the door to let us know. And, we are not doing anything wrong, this is basic survival skill, not anything perverse."

"Ah."

"If I gave you the impression I was doing something inappropriate, I do offer my apologies."

"Mondai nai. I was not thinking that, I was thinking of how you may feel uncomfortable considering our positions."

"You need to be warmed up, that is all that I am thinking of. I want to help you, you're a very dear friend to me, you mean a lot to me." Eisen realised he was saying more than he meant to.

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that I am a dear friend to you? Do you really mean that I mean a lot to you?"

"Yes. Yes, it's true, Yasuaki-dono. It's true."

"Good. Because I too consider you to be a special friend who means a lot to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Yasuaki-dono..."

They both lay there in each other's arms under the blankets, contemplating just how deep their friendship truly was. Was it just friendship? Or was there something else they felt?


	4. Followed By Spring

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, nor its characters, they are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko. If I did, there would be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

**Spring**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze. It made all feel content.

Yasuaki sat underneath a sakura tree waiting patiently for his partner's arrival. He knew he was spending a lot of time with Eisen over the last few months, but he just pegged it to their Hachiyo bond getting stronger. Then, he remembered times both he and Eisen confessed that the other meant more than even the Hachiyo bond could.

Eisen spotted the lone figure sitting under the tree and smiled gently. He'd noticed that a lot of the time he saw Yasuaki, or even just thought about him, there was a warmth in his heart that he hadn't felt for a very long time, not since his confession of affections for Akane hadn't gone the way he had hoped. He was still friends with the young woman, and still held her dear in his heart, but lately, a certain spot had been occupied by the onmyouji he was destined to share a bond with.

Yasuaki sensed a familiar presence and gazed towards the young man approaching him. Normally, he wore a blank expression unless something could truly affect him, and this was one of those times. Every time he saw Eisen, he felt his lips being tugged up in the form of a tender smile. He got to his feet and stepped closer to the teenager.

Eisen saw Yasuaki get to his feet. He quickened his steps and soon found himself standing in front of him. "Good day, Yasuaki-dono, I hope I did not make you wait too long."

"Mondai nai, I wasn't there for too long." Yasuaki took a step closer to Eisen. "Something is confusing me right now."

"Is everything alright?"

"I do not know." Yasuaki took one more step and loosely wrapped his arms around Eisen. "I wanted to hold you. I don't know exactly why, but I did. I still do."

Eisen blushed lightly. He had no idea that the onmyouji was starting to feel their bond was becoming much stronger. He returned the embrace. "Because it is you, I will allow it and reciprocate it."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you with my heart, my soul and my life."

Yasuaki at first thought that was normal for the Hachiyo to feel such trust for each other, but the way Eisen said it, and the way they were holding each other, it was different to when he saw any of the other Hachiyo with their partners. Sure, there was that deep trust that they felt for the other, and a small amount of physical contact, but never anything like this. Never anything like he felt towards Eisen. "Is our bond stronger than the Hachiyo bond?"

Eisen considered it. He had to admit, things between them were different compared to the other Hachiyo. Yes, Tenma and Yorihisa sometimes shared a pat on the shoulder or back. Yes, Inori and Shimon gave each other high-fives or a (hard) pat on the back (in Inori's case) or a friendly glomp (in Shimon's case). Yes, Tomomasa and Takamichi often shared a quiet moment sitting and drinking sake. But, none of them had ever held their partner in such an affectionate way unless they required a lot of comfort. None of the others held their partners like this just because they wanted to. "Yes, I believe it is."

Yasuaki smiled. "I like this feeling, it's warm."

Eisen chuckled sweetly and nodded in concurrence. "Yes, I agree."

Sometimes later, the embrace was broken. "I saw a field of flowers on my way here. I know there are lots of flowers back at Seimei-dono's manor, but I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see them," Eisen whispered shyly. He wondered if this was how it felt to be asking someone on a ...what was it Tenma called it? Oh yes, a date. He hoped Yasuaki would say yes.

Without hesitation, Yasuaki reached out and gently held one of Eisen's hands in his own. "I would enjoy that." But, he wasn't going to see the flowers, he was going to spend more time with Eisen.

Eisen's smile widened and his heart skipped a beat at Yasuaki's responses, both physical and verbal. He joined the link of their hands. "Please do come with me."

In perfect synch, they started to walk beside each other to the field.

They stopped at the edge of the field, neither wanting to advance any further for fear of damaging any of the flowers growing there. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Yasuaki nodded. Beauty was something that he never noticed in the past, something he never cared about. But, gazing upon the colourful field with Eisen, he found he could appreciate it. Was it because he was with Eisen? He didn't know.

"Yasuaki-dono, there is another reason why I brought you here."

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing...yet..." Eisen turned to face the onmyouji. "Over the last few months, we have been spending a lot of time together, that much is clear."

"Don't you like that?"

"It's not that because I do. It's just that it had me thinking. I love spending time with you. I truly enjoy being with you, even if we don't say anything, even if we don't do anything other than sit beside each other. I enjoy it very much. And well...when I invited you to come and see this field, I don't know what I would've done if you said you'd rather not. In the past, we weren't always close, except for when our bond became strong enough, then we found ourselves working together better than we could've thought. But, we have become especially close over the course of the year. When I'm with you, I feel at peace.I feel warmth in my chest, and even just thinking about you makes me smile. I haven't felt like this for a long time, not since I first developed feelings for Miko. But, when it became clear that we were not destined to be together...that day I confessed my feelings to her...I wasn't sure if I could ever allow myself to feel like that again. Without knowing, it has happened again. Without realising it was happening. And...well..." Eisen took in a deep breath and prayed that his confession would go well this time around, he didn't think he could handle another broken heart. "Yasuaki-dono, I have developed deep feelings for you. What I feel for you is more than friendship, it is stronger than our bond as Hachiyo. I feel like I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you very much."

Yasuaki was surprised, but also pleased. So, this was what was happening over the last few months, he was finding himself falling in love with Eisen! "I know that I do return those feelings. When I was with you, I felt happy, I felt warm, it was something I liked and never wanted to end it. When I thought about you, I felt warm. I thought it was just the way our bond works, but that wasn't it. I was developing feelings of affection for you, Eisen. When I am with you, everything seems better. Even during the sad days when the leaves died, I felt better when you were beside me. I want to always be with you because I love you a lot."

Eisen smiled softly, tears of joy filling his expressive eyes. He stepped closer to the onmyouji and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm very happy to hear that..."

Yasuaki instantly returned the embrace. "I feel very happy hearing you say that you love me too."

They stood there in a loving embrace for a long time, content to hold the other, not wanting to let go.


	5. And Then Back To Summer

_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, nor its characters, they are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko. If I did, there would be more shounen-ai potential between Yasuaki and Eisen._

**Summer**

Like last year at about the same time, the weather was very hot and uncomfortable. Again, numerous complaints about the heat came from around the Tsuchimikado manor where most of the Hachiyo had gathered to spend the day with Akane. Yasuaki and Eisen were not present, however, they had their own special agenda.

They stood beside each other, gazing upon the spring that Eisen loved to visit. "Here we are again, back to where it all began," Eisen whispered as he gripped Yasuaki's long fingers in a tender hold. It was too hot for too much physical contact.

Yasuaki nodded, remembering how everything concerning their feelings for each other began. "Shall we enter?"

Eisen nodded. "Yes, it would be a good idea to cool down in the water right now."

With that said, both males removed most of their clothing, wearing just their white under-robes and anything underneath. They linked hands and stepped closer to the spring, moving into the cool water and already felt themselves being refreshed. They moved further and further into the deeper waters until it came to Eisen's chest, just under Yasuaki's chest, and quickly ducked under to soak their hair so they may get cooler quicker. Yasuaki hadn't forgotten to unbind his hair and Eisen found himself breathless as he watched the long hair just draping over the onmyouji's back.

Yasuaki pulled Eisen into an embrace. "I am glad we came here that hot day. If we didn't, would we still find ourselves in love with each other?"

"I can't say for certain. But, I can say that even if not, you would still be a very important person to me. You are my Hachiyo partner, and my friend. But now, you are also my beloved."

Yasuaki smiled and rested his cheek on top of Eisen's head. "You're right."

"I like this more though."

"As do I." Yasuaki pulled back a bit and looked down upon Eisen. "I love you, Eisen."

"I love you as well, Yasuaki." Eisen had dropped the honorific after their first night of intimacy which took place two months after they first confessed their feelings. He didn't feel right addressing his beloved with the honorific, there just seemed to be something wrong with it. It took him a little while to get used to it, but he was able to get the hang of it after a while.

Yasuaki gazed into the bottomless depths of Eisen's amethyst eyes, seeing all of the love Eisen felt for him. He leaned closer, bending down slightly to make things easier.

Eisen leaned closer to his partner as well, standing on his toes to elevate himself slightly.

In the spring where a love that developed over the course of the four seasons had begun, the Ten and Chi no Genbu, the monk and the onmyouji, shared a tender kiss while holding each other lovingly.


End file.
